Godzilla
|-|Godzilla= |-|Super Godzilla= |-|Keizer Godzilla= |-|Divine Godzilla= Summary A prehistoric creature having slept under the ocean for tens of millions of years, Godzilla '''is a radioactive monster created by Toho and the titular character from the film franchise of the same name. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A, higher up with power-ups and transformations | Low 1-C | 0 via WOG '''Name: Godzilla, Gojira, King of the Monsters Origin: Godzilla (Universe) Gender: Male Age: Over 252 million years old Classification: Kaiju Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman size, Amphibious, Enhanced Senses, Can survive in the vacuum of space, Rage Power, has Intimidation Aura, Radiation Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (possesses thousands of the restless souls of those killed by military actions during World War II) , Flight, Energy Projection and Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Attack Reflection with his Aura, Life-Force Absorption, Forcefield projection (through the "A.T. Field") , Lighting Absorption, Reactive Evolution, Telepathy, Precognition, Resurrection (as Burning Gozilla, as undead, in another body or complete), Transformation in stronger forms, Resistance to Mind Control, Acids, Black Holes, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping and Absolute Zero temperatures, Teleportation, Immortality (Type 1, 3Regeneration (Low-Mid in combat, Mid-Godly over time), Toon Force and Breaking the Fourth Wall | Same as before, along with Nigh-Omnipotence, Multiverse Manipulation, and Regeneration (High-Godly) | Same as before, with Omnipotence, Omniverse Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), and Omnipresence Attack Potency: High Multiverse+ level (Can out-fight a place where time flowed backwards and took a solid form, therfore making him 5-D) | High Complex Multiverse level (Infinitely stronger than before, which means one dimension above his previous form) | True Infinity (Killed the Hell Gate Guardian, who was said to be Yog-Sothoth) Speed: At least Immesurable (Moved in a place which, again, had backwards solid time) | Irrelevant (Higher up from his base form) | Omnipresent (Killed Yog-Sothoth, who is the gate of reality itself) Lifting Strength: Immesurable | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Multiverse+ level | At least Low Complex Multivrse level (one dimension higher than base) | True Infinity Durability: High Multiverse= level (Can survive a place where time flowed backwards and took a solid form, therfore making him 5-D) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Infinitely stronger than before, which means one dimension above his previous form) | True Infinity (Can survive being in Yog's presence) Stamina: Extremely high, can fight while poisoned and severely injured and other monsters for several hours. Can swim long distances across the globe. Range: High Multiverse+ level | Low Complex Multiverse level | True Infinity Standard Equipment: *A samurai sword, a divine sword, shield and divine armor with cannon lasers. *A Power-Up Mechanic Armor with multiple missiles cannons. *A chest armor and 2 Longinus Spears as GodziEva. *Glasses that allow Godzilla to see virtually invisible enemies. *Most incarnations carry none, however. Intelligence: Somehow knowledgeable on judo and kickboxing. Can adapt to complex fighting styles and exploit enemy weaknesses. Is capable of speech and performing human activities, some incarnations are Above average Human Level Intelligence as this one able to build and operate a giant Mecha in vacuum of space. Weaknesses: None. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Atomic Ray:' A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from Godzilla's mouth. *'Nuclear Pulse:' An omnidirectional attack where Godzilla emits atomic energy from every inch of his body. This is the attack he used to kill Orga. He can also use this move to channel energy into his physical attacks. *'Spiral Breath:' A somewhat more powerful form of Godzilla's regular Atomic Ray which was used to defeat King Ghidorah. *'Red Spiral Ray:' A more powerful version of Godzilla's atomic ray which is red in color and was gained after Godzilla absorbed Fire Rodan's life energy. *'Burning Red Spiral Ray:' Burning Godzilla's default beam weapon and presumably a stronger form of the Spiral Fire Ray used by his previous form. *'Infinite Heat Ray:' Strongest Red Spiral Ray used by Godzilla, near the end of his battle against Destoroyah when Godzilla's body was melting down, his unstable radiation boosting the beam's power significantly. It is said to increase infinitely in power the more Godzilla uses it. *'Purple Atomic Breath:' A powerful beam of Atomic Energy used by Godzilla in Shin Godzilla Film, if can cut through anything. *'Tri-Atomic Ray:' Godzilla fires 3 Atomic Breaths from his mouth simultaneously.Used in Dark Horse Comics. *'Heavenly Spiral Ray:' Possibly One of the strongest Godzilla Beams ever, surrounded by a Divine Aura, Even stronger than before, Godzilla may have destroyed the Heaven dimension with the Heavenly Spiral Ray, used in G in Hell Continuity. *'Ultimate Demon Spiral Heat Ray:' One of the strongest Godzilla Beams ever, Godzilla's body composed by millions of Demons from Hell, each one emanating a bright blue light as nuclear energy particles, before letting loose with the biggest beam ray that quickly expands out wide enough to engulf large kaiju such as Hell-Gate Guardian. *'Gorath Buster: ' Powered-up version of Atomic Breath used by Godzilla to destroy Gorath. *'Aura Blast:' Godzilla charges his entire body up, emanating a bright blue light as nuclear energy particles spiral around him, before letting loose with a giant beam ray that quickly expands out wide enough to engulf large kaiju such as King Ghidorah. Is stronger than Gorath Buster. *'Orange Atomic Breath:' A rare variant of Atomic Breath in the game, making sources for the power of this ability extremely hard to find. Red color change usually represents higher power in the Godzilla series. is Stronger than Aura Blast and Gorath Buster, *'Finishing Breath:' A beam of energy that resembles Godzilla's regular Atomic Breath except for the fact it is far more powerful and is purple in color. *'Navel Blast': Super Godzilla fires a beam of atomic energy in the shape of a dragon from his navel. *'Super Punch:' Super Godzilla infuses atomic energy into his fist and punches the foe. *'Tail Energy Ball:' Super Godzilla shoots several balls of energy from his tail. *'''Explosive Shoulder Ram: '''Super Godzilla rams into the foe with his shoulder' causing an explosion in their position. Category:Characters